Akamaru's Help
by OddLove21
Summary: Mainly the title just says it. Kiba gets help in more ways then one from Akamaru. Some drama, some funny parts, some beastly parts but surprisingly not that many lemon parts between Kiba and Naruto. But there are mentinos of sex. Read if you like. All for fun, nothing more nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mild hot day in the land of Konoha; the villages were out and about, bartering with the shop owners, buying groceries at stores that had the freshes on sale. Kids running around playing ninja, while the mothers were close by chatting with other mothers, while keeping an eye on their children, as Konoha's ninja's jumping from one roof to another as they headed for the front gates to start their mission or missions. Some leaving on solo missions while others left in groups veering from two to five people.

But not all of Konoha's ninja's were leaving to start missions, some were actually returning from their mission, tired, scratched, battered and bruised. A group of three in particular having just returned from a 'B' ranked mission. Their clothes ripped here and there in their outfits. They said hello to the front gate's gate keepers as they entered, before heading for the Hokage tower, reporting their recently done mission.

The group consisted of two males and a female, as most groups did these days. One male had black spikey hair, that is usually covered by a green hood attached to a knee length trench coat, he also wore a pair of black glasses that always seem to be glued to him, then a collar done up that ended up covering his mouth, so they only part of his mouth that you could see is the top half of his face, while the rest of his body was cover with a dark grey shirt and pants, that made it look like a one piece, and the only skin you could only see would be his toes and his hands. Although even seeing his hands is rare, for their usually covered with bugs.

Then the female was a quiet, shy girl with long purple hair, that reached about her lower back, but for the first time was actually tied up into a low ponytail, for the heat was slightly getting to her. She wore a lavender and white jumper that is being left open to help cool down, with shin length pants.

Then the third person was complete opposite of the two. The third male was in all meaning of the word loud. His usually wore a black leather jacket, which is hanging over his shoulder, for it was quite hot on this sunny day and wearing black wasn't a good combination, with black shin length pants. But at the moment our usually loud friend was actually quite quiet, not really having said a word since entering the village. Even his trusted companion was getting concerned about his master.

As they entered the grounds of the Hokage tower, the three sighed in slight relief, before walking on. After this the three can split up and go their separate ways.

As they reached the door to the Hokage room, the girl of the group knocked and stood patiently as they waited for a response. But fortunately they didn't have to wait all that long as they heard a firm 'Enter' come from the other side.

"Ah, Shino, Hinata and Kiba, good to see that team eight has returned safe and sound" the Hokage said. A lady in her mid-years because of a jutsu, which no one pointed out, for then you'd be asking for a beating. Her blond hair pulled back into low pigtails, with one resting behind her back and the other resting on her shoulder that reached to about her incredibly large breasts; the biggest in the village as of yet. "Was the mission a success?" She asked as she stared at the three ninja's, Kiba's trusty companion was told to stay outside till the group was done.

"Yes and here's our report" Hinata stated, handing the written report that she wrote out in her neat hand writing.

"Well it's good to see you three back. You are dismissed" the Hokage commanded, as she filed the report away in the many cabinets around the office.

The three didn't waste too much time getting out of that office, so after saying a quick 'yes' the three were quick to leave.

As they reached the entrance of the Hokage tower they could hear Akamaru barking and growling. The three looked at each other confused before jogging the rest of the way, to see Akamaru barking and growling playfully with someone that practically everyone knew.

Someone who had wild blond hair that defined gravity and stuck up in every direction, that had a set of deep blue eyes that shinning with glee and enjoyment as he played with Akamaru. The blond wasn't wearing his usual orange and black jacket, and instead was wearing a dark coloured fishnet shirt with a light singlet over it, with his black shin length pants. But the one feature that made him stick out like a sore thumb was the set of marks that he had on both sides of his cheeks that looked close to whiskers.

Team eight watched Akamaru and the blond play around a little more. With the blond running off as Akamaru chased after him, and when he went to bite the blond he'd disappear into a puff of smoke, confusing the dog for a bit before the blond got the dogs attention again and soon started another game of chase. Two of the three wore different sets of smiles; Hinata wearing a small happy smile on her lips and Shino having the tiniest of smiles on his usually blank face, while Kiba wore, what was closed to, a grin on his lips as he watched his dog and his boyfriend run around.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, gaining the dogs attention instantly. Soon the dog was at Kiba's side as they watched the blond disappear into a cloud; only till the cloud disappeared did the real blond show himself leaning against a close by fence, with a smile on his lips. Instantly Akamaru was off again running off to the blond, barking wildly. Kiba turned to his team mates with a smile, "I'll see you guys later" receiving a nod from the two Kiba jogged off to catch up with the two.

"Naruto, what are you doing. I was on my way to see you" Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend; the blond, Naruto, completing the embrace as they tucked their heads into each other's necks.

"I know, but I couldn't wait. Besides, I was watching you as soon as you entered the village" Naruto said as they headed for his apartment, hand in hand.

"Oh, am I getting a little stalker now" Kiba teased as he raised his and Naruto's clasped hands and wrapped it around the blond, pulling said blond closer to him, wanting to relinquish in the feel of his boyfriends skin and warmth.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were ok, I was going to meet you at the front gate, but I thought I'd wait till after you were done talking to Granny. So I stuck to the shadows and followed you as quietly as I could" Naruto smile cheekily, looking up at Kiba with an innocent smile.

"Hmm" Kiba huffed, uncoiling Naruto from his hold as they reached the blonde's apartment. "Come on I'm tired and I just want to have a quick shower then sleep with you for a bit" Kiba muttered loud enough for only Naruto and him to hear. Naruto looked at Kiba from the corner of his eye in concern. His boyfriend wasn't being his usually loud and annoying self that he fell in love with. He could tell Akamaru was looking at Kiba the same. Worry was on both their faces as they watched Kiba head straight for the bathroom connected to Naruto's room before disappearing from view. Naruto looked at Akamaru as Akamaru looked at Naruto in silence, wondering if the other knew what was up with Kiba. But unfortunately Naruto can't talk to Akamaru and understand him like the Inuzuka clan can. Sighing in defeat, the blond turned around and headed for the kitchen getting a large bowl out and filling it with water before placing it down for Akamaru.

The white beast didn't hesitate to dive in and start lapping at the water. Naruto watched with a smile on his lips as he started at the dog. "At least your easy to understand" Naruto muttered, his head snapping up as he heard the shower come to an end, and soon a partially naked Kiba entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You okay?" Naruto questioned as Kiba walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah. Just needed a shower and to hold my Naruto close to me" Kiba muttered, tucking Naruto's head under his chin as he held him close, Naruto, once again, completed with embrace. "C'mon, lets sleep" Kiba instructed, receiving a nod from the blond tucked against him, albeit not being all that tired himself.

Entwining their fingers Kiba pulled Naruto with him to the blonde's room, leaving the door partially open, and letting the towel fall from his hips, showing whoever was in the room the size of the brunettes member, meaning Naruto was given a sight that he absolutely loves seeing. But seeing his boyfriend already crawling onto the bed, Naruto knew nothing was going to happen. So stripping out of his own clothes, Naruto crawled in with Kiba and tucked his naked body against Kiba's equally naked body.

"Kiba, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked concern as he stared at the wall he was facing since Kiba was pressed against his back.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" Kiba muttered, sleep slowly coming over him as he breathed in his lovers scent.

"Well it's just that… You're not being you're usually loud and annoying self" Naruto stated, wanting to know what was up with his boyfriend. Naruto giggled as he felt Kiba huff a breath, in amusement, that tickled the back of his neck, while his arms tighten around the blond, pulling their naked bodies more against each other.

"So I'm annoying am I?" Kiba questioned a smirk against his lips. "Is that what people call me as well as loud. Hmm, so you do find something new every day" Kiba softly chuckled, before raising up and raising a hand to grasp Naruto's chin within his hold, allowing the two to stare into each other's eyes. Deep blue clashing with wild brown.

"Well it is true" Naruto shrugged as he shuffled around so that he was now lying on his back as he stared up at Kiba, causing the brunette to lower his hand and letting it rest on the blonde's chest, feeling his heart beat under his fingertips.

Kiba felt a smile come to his lips; he knew that Naruto will always bring a smile upon his lips whenever the blond was near him. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I'm just tired. So can we sleep now" Kiba asked sincere as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was quiet as he stared at Kiba, wanting desperately to know what it was that Kiba wasn't telling him, but knew that if he did question, he'd probably just piss the brunette off. So letting it slide for now, he smiled up to Kiba and nodded, "Sure".

Kiba smiled down at Naruto and returned the smile before leaning forward and placing his lips against Naruto's soft ones, always loving the feel of his soft lips against his own. The two pulled apart for air and stared at each other, Naruto keep his eyes connected with Kiba as he lowered himself till he was lying down with his head against the pillow, before slowly Kiba's eyelids lowered and his heart rate started to beat steadily, indicating that the Inuzuka was finally a sleep.

Naruto watched his boyfriend for a bit, seeing his peaceful and calm face, that the blond never got tired of watching before falling asleep himself.

**Dream**

_They were outside of the encampment's range, next to a river with water rushing passed. Two figures were next to the water, in a weird position._

"_Ah… Fuck… Harder" one grunted as the top thrusted harder._

"_Faster…" the one on the bottom moaned as the figure on top hit his sweet spot extracting moans from the figure on their hands and knees._

"_Hmmm… Oh fuck yeah… Fuck me harder… faster…. Oh god" the figure receiving moaned and groaned as their sweet spot was hit repeatedly. "Ah… A-" the person on the bottom was about to call out till he was cut off_

"_Kiba are you out there" a voice called out, gaining the attention of the two figures snapping them out of the trance. One of the two looked towards the forest, hearing 'Kiba' getting called out. Instantly the two disappeared into the river beside them killing the moment between the two._

**End Dream**

Kiba snapped up from his sleep panting. Running a hand over his face, wanting to get that dream out of his head right this instant. Leaning back against one hand Kiba looked out the window, seeing the sky was dark with the stars and moon shinning.

"Kiba…" a voice called from the brunette's right. Turning his head, and looking in the direction of the voice, he saw Naruto standing at the doorway with an overall shirt thrown over him with a cup in hand with steam rising. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room, kneeling on the bed as he handed the cup in his hand over to Kiba.

"Not much, just not finding you next to me scared me" Kiba said as he pressed his hand against one of Naruto's whiskered cheek, giving Naruto a smiled as the blond leaned into the hand.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked softly as he raised his hand against Kiba's and entwining their hands.

"Sure" Kiba nodded as he took a sip of what was in the cup, finding it to be herbal tea. With a raised eyebrow, Kiba allowed Naruto to pull him up to his feet where he allowed Naruto to pull some boxer briefs up his legs and tuck his member into them, before pulling him out of the room and into the kitchen, pushing him over to the table and getting him to sit and stay, before he headed for the kitchen and pulling some pans and ingredient out to prepare some food.

Soon Akamaru came into the room as he heard the sound of sizzling and saw his master sitting at the table the overly large beast walked over, looking as though he too have just woken up, and rested his head against Kiba's bare leg, and huffed as Kiba rested his hand on his head. As the dogs breathe brushing against Kiba's groin, it started to stir, slowing it grew within the confines of the boxer briefs that Kiba was wearing.

Akamaru was curious as he watched the part of his master started to point upwards, and as a whiff of hormones wafted into his nostrils, it was as if something snapped in him as he started to get to Kiba's growing member. Kiba was in shock as he watched his dog lean over and started to lick as his confined dick, a moan flowing from Kiba's lips as he let his head fall back.

"You okay Kiba?" Kiba's head snapped up as he remembered that his boyfriend was in the same room as him and could turn around at any time to see his boyfriend getting a blow job from his own dog.

"Y-yeah, j-just fine" Kiba stuttered at the pleasure he was receiving from his dog. But since he didn't want this, pushing the dog away from him he stood up and rushed over to Naruto, and stood behind him, pressing him against the blond, allowing the blond to feel his erection jab him, a gasp falling from the blonde's lips as he felt Kiba's dick. "Just seeing you in an overall shirt just really turn me on" He stated as he turned his head to see Akamaru looking at him with need, and a slight glare on his eyes.

"Oh… hmm… Kiba…. Slow down" Naruto said as he placed a hand on Kiba's hips, making the brunette stop his humping. "You just woke up, you probably have morning wood, go to the bathroom or something" Akamaru's tail started to wag crazy at the suggestion. But Kiba didn't budge.

"No, no, no need. I'm fine just where I am" Kiba was started to get worried as he watched Akamaru walk behind him, not being able to turn his head at a one hundred and eighty degree, Kiba tried to attempt it, and failed.

So he waited with baited breath, till finally Akamaru made his move. Grabbing hold of Kiba's boxers, he pulled them down, freeing the brunette's erections from its confines and bounced against Naruto's underside. Hit the blondes bare ball sack.

"Ook Kiba…" Naruto trailed off, but Kiba wasn't paying attention as he felt Akamaru press his wide tongue against his bare ass, lapping at his entrance, a moan escaping Kiba's lips. "Kiba" Naruto snapped, tapping Kiba on the cheek.

"Y-y-yeah" Kiba stuttered as he tried to control his hormones, but with Akamaru licking his ass crack, it wasn't helping. But it just felt so fucking good.

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell is happening" Naruto snapped, trying to turn around, but Kiba held him where he was not wanting to see his boyfriend getting a rim job done to him by a dog. His own dog.

"I-I-I'm just really h-h-horning all the sudden" Kiba moaned as Akamaru started to lick Kiba's hanging ball-sack. Bitting his bottom lip he tried to control himself but Akamaru was just too good with his tongue.

"Well I'm trying to cook, so do you think you could just wait a bit" Naruto huffed as he continued cooking. "Go sit down or something" he waved his hand.

That cause Akamaru to stop his licking as his tail started to wag like crazy again. "N-no I think I'm good" Kiba stuttered as he tried push Akamaru away from him with his feet, mouthing Akamaru to stop what he was doing, till he remembered something from his dream.

"H-hey Naruto do you think you could pass me a glass of water" Kiba asked as he kept Akamaru at a distance. Naruto huffed as he poured a glass of water and handed to Kiba.

"Here" Kiba could hear frustration in his tone, so he kissed Naruto on the neck as he tossed the water at the dog, instantly snapping him out of his sex crazy. The dog shook his head, shaking the water off his head. But when he stopped he was back to his usual self. Kiba watched as the beast turned and headed for the lounge room. Sighing in relief, Kiba bent down and picked up his fallen boxes, turning his head up; he did get a glimpse of Naruto's bare underside.

Getting a little mischievous, Kiba leaned forward till his head was covered by the shirt. Naruto was just about to sever up the slightly burnt food before he was stopped as he felt a wet substance go up from his underside, up his ball sack, each orb being sucked into a hot wet coven, before rising up his erected member. Naruto braced himself against the kitchen bench as he walked back a bit till Kiba's face was within view.

"What do you think you're doing" Naruto huffed, getting a mischievous smirk from his boyfriend.

"Saying I'm sorry for before" Kiba said as he leaned forward and grasped Naruto's dick one more time, pumping it a few times, loving the sound of his lover's moan as it escaped his mouth.

"Y-y-you s-s-seriously think t-t-that an h-hand job… Oh fuck, you're an asshole" Naruto threw his head back as Kiba shut Naruto up by wrapping his lips around Naruto's dick as he also inserted a finger into Naruto's entrance, feeling the tightness engulf his finger.

"I-I won't l-last long Kiba" Naruto moaned as he started to buck his hips into Kiba's warm mouth. All Kiba did to respond was a nod and a slap against the blonde's bubbly ass, a groan slipping through Naruto's lips as he stared up at the celling as he started to lightly thrust his hips forward. Kiba was relentless on Naruto's member, wanting to apologize for angering the blond, for all was doing was cooking for him in peace, then suddenly start to get semi raped by your boyfriend. But Kiba had to admit, he loved seeing Naruto in only an overall; allowing him easy access to Naruto's delicates.

Naruto didn't know how long he could stand up, so without thought he dropped, his dick slipping out of Kiba's hot wet coven and into his lap, a grunt from Kiba as the brunettes dick got friction as it rubbed up against Naruto's dick. Though his finger still remained in Naruto's entrance, the ring of muscles squeezing the single finger with all its strength, but because of the fall, the blond moaned as Kiba's finger rubbed up against Naruto's sweet spot.

They stopped what they were doing as they stared into each other's eyes for the millionth time. Lean towards each other at the same time, the two let their lips meet in a passionate kiss as Kiba wrapped his free hand around Naruto's cock as he also inserted another finger, causing the blond to groan in discomfort. Soon Kiba was going back into motion, working his fingers in time with his pumps, wanted Naruto to get as much pleasure as he could.

Naruto rested his hands against Kiba's cheeks as he bounced on Kiba's fingers while thrusting into Kiba's hand.

And with a final thrust all movement cessed as Naruto's mouth open wide in a silent scream as shot after shot of white shot out of Naruto's pee slit, splashing all over Kiba's muscular chest and abs. But as soon as Naruto came down from his high, he grabbed hold of Kiba's meaty erection and started pumping it ferociously, and soon Kiba was following after Naruto and shooting his own ropes of seed onto Naruto's covered body, adding more to the other white stains on the overall shirt.

The two panted together as they stared into each other's eyes, love and affection shinning with their eyes as they both came down from their high. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his warm and sweaty forehead against Kiba's equally warm and sweaty forehead, and together the two stared at each other.

"I love you" Naruto whispered, their lips joining in a kiss of passion, their heads turning from left to right as Naruto started to move his hands from Kiba's face and down to his shoulders, loving the feel of his toned body as his hands moved down his chest, smearing the slowly running seed.

"I love you too" Kiba said as soon as they pulled away, extracting his fingers from Naruto's hole and placing it on his hip. Their eyes meeting once again, an intense love sharing between the two.

"You still hungry" Naruto asked softly, the food only being remembered then and there. Kiba smile up at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"No, I think I just want to sleep with you in my arms right now" Kiba said, waiting as Naruto switched the stove off and got up from his lap, their fingers entwining instantly as they headed for the bedroom, turning lights off as they went, saying a quick 'goodnight' to Akamaru before disappearing into the comforts of Naruto's room.

"Goodnight" Naruto said as they pressed their naked, clean bodies together.

"Goodnight, my love" Kiba whispered in the blonde's ear as he tightened his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to himself, their warmth providing enough for them as they shared a bed sheet.

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun slowly rose up into the sky, the birds cheeped as they woke up, the wild animals running around in the forest boarding the village of Konoha, streaking into the houses of Konoha, wakening everyone from their deep sleep, pulling them away from perfect world of dreams.

But two people in particular had their backs facing the sun, neither wanting to wake up, as they were enjoying their dreaming. But nature's call came calling in two forms. One was in the form of our blonde's bladder was slowly filling up and was needing to be released. So groaning in discomfort, the blond lifted the brunettes arm from his waist and headed for the bathroom. The other was in the form of a big massive white blur come running down the hall, nails scrapping against the floor boards, as the massive beast entered the bedroom, pouncing for the bed and waking up the sleeping brunette with sloppy kiss across the face, instantly waking up the brunette.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up" Kiba stated, looking at Akamaru with a 'are-you-happy' look, which he got in return with a bark and the dogs tail going a mile a minute. Kiba glared at the dog as he got up from the bed, the dog already having disappeared from the room, a bark coming from down the hall telling Kiba to hurry up. "Impatient little shit" Kiba mumbled as he pulled on some sweats and headed for the front door.

"Morning" Naruto said as he appeared from the bathroom, scratching his bed hair.

"Morning" Kiba said as he passed by, giving Naruto a peck on the lips as he continued down the hall and towards the front door where an impatient dog was waiting.

"Eggs and bacon" Naruto called as he headed for the bedroom, looking for clothes to wear and finding some underwear with a long sleeve shirt for now.

"Yes" was the simple answer Kiba gave Naruto as he exited from the front door, letting Akamaru out and do his business, as long as it wasn't a shit; which he has done in the earlier years of Naruto and Kiba dating.

Kiba leaned against the building of the apartment as he let the dog go about, as he stared up at the morning sky, thinking back to when he asked Naruto if he wanted to go out.

**Flash Back**

_A younger version of Kiba was on the track of determination, having one spot in mind and not wanting anything to distract him from that destination. Even though the look on his face was one of determination and stubbornness, to other people it more looked like a scowl, making people step away from the younger brunette's path._

_As soon as the destination came within view, the brunette stopped his trek and searched the field, not seeing a younger version Naruto in the training grounds. Huffing in annoyance Kiba was about to turn around when he heard a voice call out his name._

"_Kiba!" turning back around the brunette in question turned back around to see a patch of short blond spikes, and bright blue eyes looking in his direction in confusion, as he waved his hand above his head, beckoning the brunette over._

_Kiba took a deep breath before walking down the slight hill and heading for the blond._

"_Okay, I have something I was wanted to say" they said in unison, both stopping as they realised that they were talking at the same time._

"_You go first" they said again, a chuckle coming out in two different tones, the brunette in slight frustration, while the blond found it quite funny. So they both stayed quiet, waiting for the other to speak first. But neither spoke, both wanting the other to say what they wanted to._

"_Why don't we both say what we want at the same time" Naruto suggested a smile on his lips, a smile that made the scowl on Kiba's face disintegrate and turn into a smile of his own._

"_Okay" he said. "On the count of three" Kiba suggested, receiving a nod from Naruto, both happy with the suggests._

"_One…" the two get their thoughts ready for what they were about to blurt out, getting ready to lay the all the cards on the table and tell the other what was on their minds._

"_Two…." The two took a few breaths to calm their racing hearts, praying that other couldn't hear their racing hearts._

"_Three…" _

"_I think I like you more than a friend and I'd really like to go out and see how it turns out" the two said at the same time in a rush, knowing that if they hesitated it'd make then regret what they were about to say._

_Silence fell between the two as they stared at each other in shock, slowly the words of what the other said registered in their heads. Slowly their mouths dropped into shocked expressions, before they changed to huge happy grins._

**End of Flash Back**

After that, the two have always been with each other. But when it came to the time when Naruto left for his three year training, Kiba was devastated, not able to hold his loved one close by. The only way the two were able to converse with each other was whenever Kiba received a message from one of the many toads they boy was able to summon. Those were the day that his lonely heart would be filled with happiness, as he read about all the new things he's learning for pervy-sage, all the cool places and countries his visited and promised when they were older and were free, he'd take them there one day for vacation.

Kiba would always write back, but he knew that he'd have to wait till Naruto was able to write back to expect a reply, knowing that the blond would be training with pervy-sage. The brunette would always tell him how proud he was of the blond and would be waiting for him when he got back. And he did, he didn't cheat, he didn't resort to other people to satisfy his needs, he waited the three years for Naruto to return. But as soon as Kiba knew that Naruto was back, he hulled the boy over his shoulder and took off to whoevers place was closet, which was Naruto's and absolutely ravished the blond, while also satisfy his own needs till he was spent. They went at it for three days, only stopping to rest, eat and drink, before getting back to the sex.

The two were relentless on each other, unleashing the pent up sexual frustrations over the three years and letting it all out in three days…

"Ark, ark" the sound of Akamaru's barking caught Kiba's attentions. The brunette looked down to see Akamaru looking up at him and waiting, having shown the he was ready for the day now. Smiling at the dog, Kiba patted the dog on the head before heading back for the blonde's apartment.

"What took you guys so long" Naruto asked as Kiba and Akamaru entered the apartment, Akamaru bolting for his food bowl, while Kiba headed straight for his blond, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Just thinking back to when we first had sex and when we started dating" Kiba stated, squeezing Naruto for a second before turning around and heading for the table, smirking as he knew that Naruto was blushing like a tomato.

"You know I couldn't walk for two weeks because of those three days. I was out of doing missions for two weeks" Naruto argued as he brought over the food and placed it on the table, and sat opposite Kiba.

"I know, and that was why you stayed with me and my family for that time till you were able to move again" Kiba said as he stared digging into his food. "Which reminds me, Hana and mum are going out for a mission for a few days and I need to be home to take care of the dogs, do you want to stay over" Kiba asked, not blushing or anything, but feeling like a girl asking her crush to see if he wants to come over.

"When do you want me over" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Today" Naruto choked on his juice as Kiba's simple statement. "You okay?" Kiba asked, looking in concern as he could see that Naruto was having a hard time breathing, from the sudden surprise that Kiba sprung onto him.

"Y-yeah" Naruto raised a hand as he calmed his choking and evened his breath out. "You know you could have told me earlier" Naruto said in a hoarse voice from the choking.

"Sorry, but they only told me this week, and I've been gone on a mission the last two days" Kiba said in an apologetic voice.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll come over. When should we go" Said asked, taking a bite of his food this time.

"Well mum and Hana left yesterday, so as soon as we're done here" Again Naruto choked, but on his food this time at Kiba's explanations.

"KIBA!"

oOoOoOo

Kiba sighed in relief as he exited from the bathroom connected to his room. It was awesome having an unsuit; he didn't have to worry about his family seeing him naked as he walked in and out of the bathroom. Which he was doing right now as he exited his bathroom, a towel on his head, scrubbing furiously at it, wanting it to dry as much as possible; he actually tested the theory, that you can actually dry your hair with just a towel. Quite fascinating really.

But the only thing that greeted him as he entered the room was his dog, lying in his doggy bed, probably asleep. Kiba sighed in distress, unhappy that his little blond wasn't there to greet him lustful as he laid on the bed naked with the velvet sheets that Kiba had on his bed, ready and waiting for Kiba to make love to him.

But apparently fate had other plans for the two, for Naruto was called out for a quick 'C' ranked mission, and were meant to be returning around twilight. So there was still hope that Kiba's dreams will come true. Hopefully.

Chucking the towel to the side, the naked brunette jumped on his bed and laid there wonder if he should probably fall asleep and maybe, hopefully, by the time he woke up, Naruto would be at his side. Or he could probably fantasise about Naruto and pleasure himself.

'_Hmmm, the options are endless'_ Kiba mused as he stared up at his bare ceiling. Wondering if he should put a picture naked picture of Naruto up there; one where he was facing at the horizon, with his butt sticking out a little, as he stared back at Kiba in innocent curiosity.

'_Hmm that'd be hot' _Kiba moaned as he thought of a real life Naruto doing that, as they were at a river or something and he was kicking his bare, shaven legs in the water with only one of Kiba's shirts on- no his leather jacket, open and showing his toned body. The day dreaming brunette bit his lip as he pictured Naruto in many scenes, causing his penis to stir as he thought of Naruto pacing slowly up to him.

**Day Dream**

_Kiba was frozen where he was as he stood there, watching as Naruto slowly walked closer to him, wearing his old grey jacket, the hood pulled back, showing his blond hair. And when he was closer, Naruto rested his head, nothing else, on Kiba's shoulder, taking in the scent of Kiba. Naruto's eye would glance up at Kiba every so often with his baby blues, then slowly; Naruto's tongue would stick out and swipe up along Kiba's neck, leaving a wet trail in its wake._

_Kiba moaned as he stood there wanting to wrap his arms around his blond, hold him close as he ravished him with kisses, and make him moan as he pleasured him. But he wasn't able to, it was as if he was frozen, stuck on the place, unable to make any movement. But he didn't mind it when Naruto was slowly lowering himself, leaving butterfly kisses on his, shockingly, bare chest, twirling his tongue around his dusky nipple, giving it some treatment till it was covered in saliva, only to do the same to the other side, give its twin the same treatment._

_Kiba was surprised as he moved his head down to watch as Naruto descended down to his six pack of abs, toned and tanned, kissing every one of those muscles. Till he finally came to his protruding member, close to dripping with pre-cum as it was ready and waiting for Naruto's mouth to smother it in his saliva._

**End of Day Dream**

A growl was what snapped Kiba out of his day dreaming. Slowly his eyes opened and were surprised by what he was seeing a panting Akamaru with his hackles standing on end as he stood over the bare Kiba, growling wanting more from his naked master. He's had enough of his master's cock, and now wanted something more.

Kiba stared at the dog in confusion, till a smell wafted up his nose, causing something to snap in him, his eyes darkened in lust as he slowly turned around, after Akamaru moved and rose his ass in presentation. Kiba didn't have long to wait, for he soon could feel something familiar swipe at his ass crack, covering it in saliva. Akamaru gave his masters a thorough job of his crack, drenching it in saliva, some dripping off his hanging balls sack for there was just so much saliva.

Akamaru withdrew from his master's ass, observing his panting and moaning master, whimpering for Akamaru to hurry up. Akamaru didn't need to be told twice as he placed himself in position, his massive paws resting over Kiba's shoulder blades.

Kiba waiting, wanting to feel his dogs cock enter him. But as he felt Akamaru poke him a few time, he thought that the dog was going to go easy. Boy was he wrong as he felt Akamaru penetrate him roughly. "Oh fuck…" Kiba moaned as he felt his dog's member sit there for a bit, allowing Kiba to get accustomed to the intruder.

"Fuck me Akamaru. Fuck me good" Kiba moaned softly, knowing that Akamaru would hear it nonetheless. As soon as the words left Kiba's mouth the dog slowly pulled his dick out of his master, before pushing it back in. "Hmm…" Kiba moaned, loving the feel of his best friend's dick pounding at his smooth globs.

Kiba moaned and groaned as Akamaru had his way with Kiba's ass whining as Kiba squeezed softly around the dogs member.

After countless minutes, Akamaru was finally at his reach, releasing into Kiba's ass, painting his insides white. Kiba could feel as Akamaru came in his ass, squirt after squirt, there was just so much that some even spilt out and dripped down his leg.

Kiba sighed, flopping down on the bed with a pleased sigh, Akamaru's dick sliding out as he flopped. "Ahh that's much better" Kiba sighed, glad to have cooled off now. "Thanks Akamaru. I really didn't know how much longer I could last till Naruto came home" Kiba stated, rubbing Akamaru on the side, as his dog laid on top of him, the dogs member slowly sheathing back into the dogs foreskin.

It was then that the sound of the front door opened. "Kiba, I'm back" Naruto's voice rang throughout the building. Kiba sat up, causing Akamaru to yelp at the sudden movement and land on the bed all the while Kiba was in panic as he heard Naruto walk around downstairs, heading straight for the stairs. Kiba looked around trying to find something, anything to make it look like he didn't just have sex with his dog, then he looked at his unsuit. Jumping out of bed, he rushed over, closing the door just in time as the blond pushed open Kiba's door.

"Kiba" Naruto called as he entered his boyfriend's room, only to enter a bare room. Well save for the dog sitting on the bed, panting as he looked at Naruto for a second before lowering his head and going to sleep. "Kiba" Naruto called again as he entered the room, stripping out of his clothes as he went, albeit wanting a shower desperately.

The sound of the toilet flushing alerted the blond of someone being here. Getting into a defensive position, Naruto watched as the door was slowly pulled open, revealing his naked boyfriend coming out of the bathroom. "Kiba…" Naruto sighed as he walked up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"Hey" Naruto said, pecking Kiba on the lips.

"Hey" Kiba replied, pushing his lips against Naruto, wanting the taste of his boyfriend. "You need a shower" Kiba commented, a smile on his lips, the smell of sweat heavy on the blond.

"Care to join me" Naruto asked coyly, grabbing hold of Kiba's hand and pulling him over to the shower. Albeit already having had a shower, the brunette went with it and joined Naruto for a shower, wanting to get the feel of his dog off him and not wanting to alert Naruto about what he had just done.

oOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun light of a new day streamed through the small opening on the curtains that blocked most of the light from the room, three occupants occupied the room, two were human and the other was a dog, having neither of them made no plan for waking up and embracing the new day. The humans wanting to spend the morning wrapped in each other's embrace.

It's been a few days that Naruto has stayed with Kiba, and it has been none-stop sex after sex after sex with the two boys and right now Naruto was too tired to do anything besides lie there in Kiba's embrace and fall asleep, not planning on doing anything else besides that.

But that came to an end as the sound of the front door was slammed open then getting the same treatment as it was slammed closed. Even though that did end up waking the two boys up a bit, they passed it off and went back to sleep. But then the sound of the family dogs barking and scrapping at the wooden floors as they ran around the house, happy to be home. Snuggling closer together wanting to fall back asleep, the two boys tried to block those sound outs.

"KIBA!" but the sound of Kiba's mother calling for him, snapped the two boys out of sleep. Groaning in discomfort, the two sat up, knowing that if they didn't stand before Tsume in five minutes, they were going to be punished. So pulling on some piece of clothing, Naruto with Kiba's old grey jacket and some shorts, Kiba with just some sweats, the two descended down stairs, yawning and rubbing at their eyes till the stood before a not a very nice looking Tsume.

"Morning mother…" Kiba yawned, his voice hoarse from last night's activities, as he stretched his tired and sore body, scratching at his abs, staring at his mother with one eye open, the other closed from the bright light of the sun.

"Good Morning Tsume" Naruto greeted politely, bowing slightly, giving the brunette woman, who stood before them with something close to a scowl, a nice warming smile. This seemed to have softened the scowl slightly, till it finally turned into a small smile.

"Good morning to you too Naruto, how did you sleep" Tsume questioned as she lead Naruto off to the kitchen, tell Kiba to stay there before he started following as well.

"It wasn't so bad" Naruto shrugged, glad to be out of firing range of Kiba's mother. "How was the mission?" after that, the brunette male couldn't hear anymore. Leaning against the closet wall, Kiba yawned behind his hand, his eyes slowly closing wanting to go back to sleep if he want needed anymore.

But that wasn't allowed, as he saw his mother come stomping back out of the kitchen coming to stand in front of Kiba with a scowl. Kiba was quick to recover from his tired state and look at least the little bit alerted.

"Yes mother" Kiba asked trying to be as polite as he could, just like Naruto did, and maybe, just maybe his mother would let him off.

"Don't you yes mother me boy" Tsume hissed, her eyes narrowing as her scowl deepened. "Do you want to tell me why my house smells like a fricken brothel in here" Kiba's mother continued to hiss, her glare never wavering.

"…." Only silence came out of the brunette male, as his mouth open and closed, stunned that his mother could smell Kiba and Naruto's love making.

"A-ah, ah…." Kiba sighed in defeat, his shoulders dropping as he looked to the floor, knowing that he'd never get out of telling his mother a lie. So swallowing the lump in his mouth Kiba looked to the side, his cheeks tinting red as he finally answered his mother. "I'm… in heat and me and Naruto have been doing it like rabbits since last morning"

Tsume was shocked by her son's bold statement. Really she was expecting Kiba to tell her a lie or something, but that didn't seem to be the case. So not wanting to tease her son, or make him suffer anymore she turned. But spoke over her shoulder and told Kiba in a firm voice, "Stay", before she was off walking heading in the direction of her room.

Five minutes or so later, Kiba saw his mother walking back to him, seeing a ring with keys on it in her hand. Kiba looked curiously at the object in her hand from his position from against the wall. Pushing off the wall Kiba stood up right as his mother held her hand out, which Kiba held his hand out for her to drop the keys into his hand. Kiba looked at the keys curiously before looking up at his mother in confusion. "What are these for?"

"There for the house in the woods out back. Take Naruto out there with you till your heat subsides. Only come here for breakfast, lunch and dinner, fi you have enough energy" Tsume stated before walking off again. "Just don't trash the house" the Inuzuka woman said over her shoulder as she walked off.

Kiba looked at the keys in his hand for a little longer, wondering which one of the keys were the ones his meant to use. "What's that for?" a voice questioned. Kiba looked up to see Naruto, Hana and Akamaru walking out of the dining room, having just finished breakfast.

"A house at the back in the woods" Kiba replied, telling them what his mother told him. While Naruto looked at him confused, Hana was wearing a smirk on her lips and without saying a word she walked off, heading for the stairs and off to her room. The brunette male and the blond both looked at Hana for a second before looking back at the keys.

Kiba walked up to Naruto with a big grin on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his blond. "Well what do you say about a little vacation hey?" Kiba smiled pulling Naruto with him up the stairs.

"Why? What did your mum suggest it, is that why she got you to wait behind. Hey aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked question upon question as they headed for Kiba's room.

"Ahh… Yeah something like that. And I'll grab something as we go" Kiba stated, already packing a few bags for him and Naruto, since Naruto did leave a few clothes here, so the brunette packed them, but mainly packed his clothes, knowing that him and Naruto don't mind sharing the same clothes. Plus it was a total turn on to see Naruto wearing Kiba's clothes.

oOoOoOo

After having packed, showered, dressed, in their own respected clothes, Kiba grabbing something to eat as they left. The two now stood before a single story cottage in the woods, out of prying eyes and away from any civilisation.

"Why is that I get the feeling that your mother sent us out here because we're loud?" Naruto questioned, getting a chuckle from Kiba.

"Maybe because she got tired of us making so much noise when we have sex" Kiba answered shrugging his shoulders as he walked up to the door, the keys in his hand. After a few failed attempts at trying different keys, Kiba finally found the right one and the two entered the cottage. They were in awe as the entered, from the wooden floors the ceiling lights, everything was just so beautiful. There was a kitchen, a lounge room and a single room with a king size bed and a walk in closet and a bathroom and another down the hall from them.

The boys were stoked as they smiled at each other for a second before they were tearing clothes off each other and started wrestling around on the bed, laughing till Kiba finally pinned Naruto on the bed. With Naruto lying on his stomach and Kiba over him, his dick sliding against Naruto's crack and slipping in. Naruto moaned as Kiba grounded his hips, causing Naruto demand that Kiba fuck him right now.

Kiba didn't have to be told twice as he lined his dick up and thrusted in causing Naruto to scream in pain, since Kiba went in dry. But Kiba was on a different pain to Naruto, for his was in pleasure.

And soon started a series of lust filled moments between the two, going all throughout the day till night where they had a break to get something to eat before they started up again, this time with meaning.

oOoOoOo

It's been a few days now since the two boys have stayed at the house in the back of the Inuzuka's property and the boys absolutely loved it. The privacy of being as loud as they want, the ability to pleasure each other for as long as they want and whenever they want to. Plus the bonus of being able to walk up and walk around naked without having to be told to put something on.

And that was what out brunette male, Kiba, was doing right now. Sitting on the lounge with Akamaru next to him as he looked out a huge massive window that reached from floor to ceiling, allowing the Kiba the ability to watch all movement in the forest, and right now Naruto was out there with only a button up shirt on as he marvelled at the beauty of the forest. Kiba had a pleased smile on his lips as he watched his little blond be curious, and even though he was swelling, he didn't want to disturb Naruto as he explored. So he didn't force himself to get hard, not quenching his muscles to allow the blood to rush to his dick and harden his dick instantly. '_I mean it's the least I could so for him'_ Kiba mused, knowing that he's been putting the blond through a lot, since they had sex from dusk till dawn.

Kiba stroked Akamaru's fur as he watched his blond, content with his life as it is right now at this very point of his life.

"Maybe I should ask him now?" Kiba questioned himself, his voice alerting Akamaru, making the beast lift his head up from his position of Kiba's bare leg and stare up at him. "What do you think?" Kiba asked the dog, wondering if he would answer or not.

"Woof, woof" Akamaru's deep bark answered Kiba as he stared at his master.

"Tonight. But I don't know if I'm ready. I mean I want it to be special. I want it to be a day that he'll remember for the rest of his life" Kiba said, musing over the perfect scene in his head.

"Woof, woof" Akamaru replied in his doggie speak that only Kiba and all of the Inuzuka's understood.

"Yes I know not all things can be perfect…" Kiba sighed as he stared at his blond, smiling as he watched Naruto spun around on the spot. "But… for Naruto, the only thing best for him is perfection" Kiba said, watching as Naruto started to walk back to the house, pushing the window, which seems to actually be a door, and walking into the house, leaving the window/door, how it was and letting the forest air follow in after him.

"Hey…" Naruto said as he sat on Kiba's other bear leg, since Akamaru wasn't making any advance of moving.

"Did you have fun" Kiba asked his hand running up and down Naruto's bare, toned and tanned legs. Having missed the feel of his blonde's skin against his.

"Yeah. It was nice and warm out there. You should have joined me" Naruto said nuzzling his head in the crook of Kiba's neck, inhaling the brunette's musky scent.

"Nah. Besides, if I did I probably would of jumped you and have my wicked way with you" Kiba joked, grabbing one of Naruto's free hands and pecking it.

"You're such a romantic" Naruto stated rolling his eyes as he pulled away, pecking Kiba on the lips before pulling away.

"Well I try to be" Kiba shrugged, his lips stretched in a smirk.

"I know you do. But I'm going to have to return home for a bit" Naruto said, hating the way Kiba's lips dropped into a frown. "But I'll be back before night time believe me"

"So then why do you need to go anyway" Kiba questioned, following Naruto, once the blond stood up, both heading for the bedroom, where Naruto kept walking to the wardrobe, while Kiba stood at the threshold, leaning against the door frame.

"I just need some more clothes. Plus I need to wash the ones here, plus I was thinking of buying something to eat. You know cook dinner or something" Naruto shrugged as he pulled on some pants over his boxers.

"Or we could just send Akamaru to the main house, dump our washing there and walk around naked till they're ready and get Akamaru to bring the back" Kiba suggested having pushed off the doorframe and walking up to Naruto and wrapping his arms around the blond, wanting the blond to stay here and not leave.

"Sure we could do that, but I don't think the glare you're getting from Akamaru, meaning he really doesn't like being used as a pack mule" Naruto pointed at the angry dog, something akin to a glare was pointed at his master before he huffed and trotted off.

"Eh, he'll live" Kiba waved his hand, as he didn't care, for all he wanted was his blond here with him. "So come on, stay here. C'mon, please" Kiba begged, kissing Naruto on the lips in briary.

"Kiba come on. I'll be back before sun down, of not maybe even earlier if I get this done. So come on, I'll let you fuck me as much as you want without any breaks when I get back" Naruto said, pulling away from his clinging boyfriend and headed for the front door, Kiba hot on his heels as he followed him.

"B-but. What if you don't come back before sun down and you get lost on your way here or something, you get stolen by a wild beast in the forest, huh. What if that happens" Kiba was making excuses now and he knew it. All he wanted was his blond in his arms all day every day.

"Kiba" Naruto looked at Kiba sternly, trying to pull a serious face, but was failing, since Kiba's puppy dog eyes were getting the best of him. "The only 'beast' that will take me away would be you in a crazy horny state when you don't get satisfied. Just like when I came home from my three year training" Naruto stated, placing his hand underneath Kiba's chin, getting him to look at Naruto with his puppy dog face. "You pull that way too good for you own well" Naruto said, shaking his head as he looked away.

"So you'll stay then" Kiba looked hopeful, glad to see that something was finally getting to his blond. '_Man I need to pull this face more often'_ Kiba mused.

"No" Was Naruto's simple answer as he walked out the door. "I'll be back before you even know it" and with that, Naruto puffed away in a cloud of smoke. Kiba stared at the spot that Naruto only just recently vacant for a few more seconds till the smoke finally disappeared.

Kiba sighed in dismay as he closed the door, leaning against it as he stared at his worried looking dog. "He'll be back, he always keeps his word" Kiba said, reassuring himself more than the dog.

Seeing that his master wasn't in a happy state the dog walked up to his master, his nose nudging the brunettes hanging member and digging his nose till he was at Kiba's underside, his hot breath ghosting over the boys skin and heating it up.

"Oh boy… that feels good" Kiba moaned as he ran his fingers through Akamaru's silky soft hair. Kiba pushed his legs wider to allow Akamaru more room. Which the dog to advantage of and started to lap at his masters underside. Akamaru started to move back a little more till he was lapping at his master hanging ball sack, making them bounce as the dog licked them, practically drenching them in his saliva.

"Hmm, who's a good boy" Kiba moaned keeping his hands on his dog, not pushing the dog or anything, just letting the dog go about his lapping. Akamaru did something akin to a purr as he pleasured his master.

"Hold on" Kiba stated suddenly, pushing Akamaru away from him. Akamaru looked at his master in confusion. But Kiba didn't do anything; instead he headed for the bedroom, Akamaru following close behind since he wanted to see why his master got him to stop what he was doing.

As they reached the bedroom Kiba kneeled on the bed patting the space beside him for his dog. Akamaru wasn't hesitant as he jumped onto the bed and sat there. "Lie down" Kiba instructed, which Akamaru followed through with and lifted his paw, expecting a belly rub to be given.

But instead of a belly rub, Akamaru was treated to his member being jerked. Akamaru was startled at the treatment and snapped up, only to be calmed down as Kiba placed his hand on the dogs shoulder and lowered him down. "It's all good, boy. Everything will be okay" Kiba said in a calming tone, stoking Akamaru's fur and member. Pulling it out of its sheath, Akamaru whimper at the pleasure, having never really experienced something like this.

"Yeah, that's it. Who's a good boy" Kiba cooed, stroking the dogs member, going at a slow pace, then suddenly the foreskin popped back and out came Akamaru's knot. "Oh wow. So this is what you stick in your bitches, hey" Kiba looked at the bulge in mild fascination.

Akamaru whimpered in answer, causing Kiba to raise an eyebrow. "Well, that part of you is more certainly not going into me" Kiba stated, fixing Akamaru up before positioning himself ready for his dog. His heat was getting harder and harder for him to control, and he needed a release now.

"Come on big boy, give it to me" Kiba teased, waving his ass in the air, taunting the dog. Akamaru didn't hesitate once again to jump at his master, positioning himself at his master's entrance and forcing his way in, causing Kiba to scream and groan in pain as Akamaru didn't wait for him to get accustomed to the intrusion, and started thrusting rapidly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh fuck. Yeah boy that's it, fuck me" Kiba sputtered, loving the feel of his dog's cock going in and out of him. "Make it worth my while boy. Give me all you got" he commanded, Akamaru didn't waste time as he started to thrust faster and faster into his master, causing Kiba to moan and groan in pleasure, as the dog hit his prostate over and over.

'_This is the last time Akamaru. After this, I'll only be Naruto's and Naruto's only' _Kiba thought as he let his dog have his wicked way with him.

oOoOoOo

It was coming to be dark now and Kiba and Akamaru were still at it. Kiba moaning and withering in pleasure as Akamaru thrusted in Kiba's loose hole, allowing Akamaru to faster thrusts and go in deeper, while Kiba moaned loud and clear for anyone to hear.

But it was because of the noise that Kiba made, that they didn't really hear the sound of the front door creaking open, or the sound of footfalls heading over to where the two were having sex. Kiba was into much pleasure to notice the door slowly be pushed open from the other side. But the funny thing was that when the person at the door gasped, all movement came to a hold as Kiba straightened up, staring wide at the door, staring horrific at the sight before him.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, in his blond hair blue eye glory, with whisker like marks on his cheeks, clad in a singlet and pants. Kiba probably would have jumped Naruto right then and there if it were for what was streaming down Naruto's cheeks.

Streams of tears poured from Naruto's eyes, trailing down his cheeks and dripping off his chin, some even following his neck and absorbing into his singlet. "Naruto…." Kiba trailed.

"You asshole" was all Naruto said before he turned around and ran out of the house.

"Naruto!" Kiba called after him, jumping off the bed and chasing after the running blond.

"Go away" Naruto shouted, the front within his sights, he knew that once he reached there he could transport away then, disappear from this place, from that house, from the room. The same room that him and Kiba had made love in, lusted after each other in, slept, made out did everything together in that _room_. But now he couldn't go in there, couldn't stand to look at Kiba ever the same.

But just as he was about to open the door, it was slammed shut by a tanned hand, the person behind him panting since he chased after Naruto. "Don't leave" Kiba said softly, his eyes down ridden.

"And why not? Cause to me it seems like I just interrupted something that I shouldn't have" Naruto panted, keeping the tears as bay, not wanting them to fall anymore. But it was useless, the images of Kiba bent over being pound by his dog. A beast. A mammal with four legs. A beast without possible thumbs. A mammal that isn't a human.

"Please, let me explain" Kiba said, keeping his hand on the door, but using his other to turn Naruto around. "Please look at me" the brunette pleaded, as Naruto wouldn't look at him. "Naruto…" he knew he did the wrong thing, but it was his heat, he couldn't help it.

"I…." Naruto shook his head, and before Kiba could question anything, Naruto puffed away in a cloud, not wanting to be in that house ever again.

Kiba stared at the now vacant spot in shock. Shocked that Naruto was actually able to do that while indoors as well. Ripping open the front door, Kiba ran outside, the cold air, nipping at his bare skin as he stood there, the first drops of rain hitting him on the face. "NARUTO!" Kiba shouted, praying that the blond would come back. But it was useless, the blond wasn't come back, his left, his left in the blink of an eye.

Kiba dropped to the floor as rain started to come pouring down from the heavens, it was as if God was upset, just like Naruto is; the rain representing the tears from the two beings. "I'm sorry…" Kiba whispered, his head falling into his hands as he now felt his own tears falling out of his own eyes. "I'm so sorry Naruto…." Kiba knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He just lost the best thing to happen to him, all because of this stupid heat that he was going through.

The sound of Akamaru barking from the front door alerted Kiba he was still in this world and not the one where he was wallowing in self-pity. Slowly Kiba stood up and walked back to the house, his hair falling over his eyes as he walked passed Akamaru, not allowing the dog to see the pain and hurt that once held lover and glee as he headed for the bathroom, wanting to have a shower before going to sleep.

Akamaru stared out the door to see something accustomed to yellow sitting in the trees, but in a span of a second it was gone. Shaking his doggie head, the dog closed the door and walked after his master, planning on comforting the brunette while he wallowed, which he hoped wasn't for long.

oOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOo

A week or two has passed since Naruto walked in on Kiba and Akamaru, and the two haven't seen nor heard of the blond since. He even went over to the blonde's apartment, knocking madly on the door, only to find it open and no blond in the apartment. So leaving the building Kiba went about the village, trying to look for his blonde, and since it's been raining for s few days since then, there wasn't a scent for the two to follow. Akamaru was worried for his master as he asked everyone he knew to ask if they've seen the blond, all coming up short and saying that haven't seen him for a few days.

Kiba was in distress, trying and failing to find the elusive blond, but at every corner he went, he couldn't find anything. He's been everywhere, but still couldn't find the blond anywhere. He was just about to give up when he remembered a place that Naruto would talk of fondly, saying that he'd spend hours just looking out at the view. "Akamaru, I think I might know where he is. So I need you to go home okay" Kiba instructed, already running to the destination that the blond was talking about. Akamaru huffed in irritation as he trotted on home. Thought he was glad that his master might know where the blond is.

As Kiba ran down the path heading for the Hokage Mountain, he prayed that his blond would be up there and as he ran prayed a memory of him and Naruto going up to this very mountain jumped into his mind.

oOoOoOo

"_Can I remove the blindfold now" Kiba whined, never one for being surprised. He was being led by Naruto's hand as his only guide, so he was a bit on edge about the blond making sure he didn't make him trip and face-plant into the ground, but he put his trust in his blond as they ascended up something._

"_Are we there yet" Kiba whined his legs getting sore from all the walking. It's been about a month or two since Naruto came back from his three year training, and this was the first time that the two were able to spend some time together, since they were practically buried with mission after mission after mission, so Naruto suggested their first time together at one of his most favourite places._

"_Quit your whining we're almost there" Naruto chuckled, getting excited as they drew closer to his spot._

_A few minutes later, and a few more getting Kiba to stand in the right position, Naruto placed himself behind Kiba, and whispered in his ear, "Okay, ready?" Kiba nodded his head and soon he could finally see. Blinking his eyes a few times to get used to the sudden light, Kiba gasped at the sight before him._

"_W-where are we" Kiba asked as he stared as the sun went down, basking the village in an orange hue. Kiba was in awe as he stared at the beauty._

"_We're at the Hokage Mountain. One of my favourite places to be" Naruto said as he says on the fourth Hokage's head as he stared out into the horizon. "This is where I come to think, come to be alone. Anything really. Not maybe people know about this place and me. But I wanted to show you" Naruto was looking out at the horizon the whole time, till he looked at Kiba, a smile on his lips as he stared at Kiba, before turning to look out at the horizon. "And I wanted to share it with you" Naruto said softly, looking down at the ground now, waiting for Kiba to say something, anything really._

"_Naruto" the blond in question snapped his head up only to be captured in a passionate kiss as Kiba sat beside him, his hands entwining with Naruto's as his other wrapped around his blond. "Thank you. I'm honoured, that you want to share this with me" Kiba stated sincerely. "I love it up here" Kiba said in a soft voice as he stared out into the dying sun._

"_I love up here too, even more now that I have you" Naruto stated, resting his head on Kiba's shoulder, while Kiba rest his on top of Naruto's._

_As the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon, the moon was able to shin, now basking the two in her silver light, as they two stayed there in each other's semi-embrace. Both looking out over the village, neither wanting to break the contact that they were sharing, the warmth was enough to heat up both their bodies that Naruto even started to drift off to sleep._

_Kiba stared down at Naruto and knew then that he'd want this blonde in his life, to have him at his side, to make love with him, to have a family and have grandchildren with him till the day he died. He wanted only the best for Naruto, and he will damn well make sure that this blonde will have the best for the rest of his life._

_That's while he'll make sure Naruto never learns about what he's done behind closed doors if he could help it. And to make sure he never hurt this blond beauty, or anyone hurt his blond beauty._

oOoOoOo

Kiba was huffing and puffing as he took the stairs up the Hokage Mountain two at a time, praying that the blond was still there.

Kiba heaved a breath as he finally reached the top of the stairs. His eyes travelled the area, praying that his blond was here, anywhere up here. Walking a little over to where the passed Hokage's heads were mounted into the cliff, Kiba sighed as he plonked down, dishearten that he didn't find his blond beauty.

"Where are you Naruto" Kiba mused, staring out over the village, the sun starting to make its slow descend down. "Why can I find you anywhere" the brunette knew that talking to yourself wasn't a good idea, but he was alone and he couldn't find his blond anywhere.

"Maybe you're not looking right" Naruto's voice cooed through Kiba's mind, making him snort in laughter.

"Ha, now I know hearing voices is a sign of crazy"

"Maybe it is just a voice, or maybe it's not" Kiba was getting confused, he knew that his mind wouldn't come up with something like that. SO turning to face the voice he was struck dumbfounded as he found his object of affection.

"Told you, you weren't going crazy" Naruto Uzumaki stood behind Kiba with his hand behind him as he stood there. "Unless you want to keep talking to yourself; then by all means go crazy" he smiled at his little joke, chuckling a little after.

Kiba stared at Naruto, speechless that he actually found the blond here. "Naruto…" he trailed, praying that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"In the flesh" Naruto spread his arms out wide, showing Kiba that he really was him. But the brunette was hesitant to run up to the blond and encase him in his arms. Holding him and never let go. "Geez, don't come running at me like a crazy person" Naruto joked, taking a step forward.

"W-where have you been?" Kiba asked, wanting to know where his blond has been all this time. Naruto didn't say anything at first; all he did was walk up to Kiba and stood before him with a cheeky smile on his lips.

"I was hiding in the shadows, keep an eye on you from there" Naruto started, as he walked slowly around Kiba, his hands behind him like before as he stared down at the floor. "You know, kind of like a… what was it you called me" Naruto put on a thinking face, pretending to think about what name it was Kiba called him. "A stalker" Naruto was now looking over the village, Kiba standing behind him, making them back to back. Since Kiba was too dumbstruck to do anything.

The brunette wanted to believe that Naruto was right here standing behind him. But at the same time he didn't want to get his hopes up in case it's some kind of genjutsu, or his mind playing tricks on him.

"I am really here Kiba. I was just out on a mission for five days, come back got another one, left and now I'm here. And during my time away, I've had time to think" With that Naruto got Kiba to turn around and face him. "I shouldn't have acted like the way I did. I mean it can be completely normal for some people to have sex with their dogs or animals. So if you still want to have sex with Akamaru, then go for it. Just don't let him have sex when we do it" Naruto chuckled, a disturbing picture of him and Kiba having sex then suddenly Akamaru joining in. "So if it makes you happy, then I'll allow it" Naruto gave Kiba a reassuring smile before walking off, only to be stopped by Kiba reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"No" Kiba simply stated, as he looked at their conjoined hands. "I don't want that" he stated looking up at Naruto. "All I want is you. When you ran out of the house, I felt hollow without you there. I couldn't be in that house after you left. So I packed my bags and went back home, not telling either of my family as to why I was back so early" Kiba looked at Naruto firmly, hoping that he will believe him.

"I looked everywhere for you after that, day after day I looked for you. I just had to find you, I couldn't…. be me if you were near me. Five minutes away, five miles, metres, whatever, as long as I had you in my reach I knew then that I could be myself" Kiba stopped then as he stared at Naruto baby blues eyes, the every eyes that made him fall in love with the blond in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba slowly lowered himself till he was on one knee. "That's why; I want to ask if you will do me the honour of marrying me. So that I could always have you within my reach at all times, because without you I think I'd rather be dead" Kiba stated firmly as he looked up at Naruto's eyes, seeing the surprise that was plastered on his face from Kiba's sudden announcement.

Naruto was silent as he stared at his brunette lover in shock. Never in his life would he be expected to get married, never has he ever expected to have a boyfriend for this long. And now, with Kiba's sudden proposal, he was speechless. He knew he wanted to say yes, scream, shout and cry it out loud that he will marry Kiba. He will marry him and live with Kiba till the very end.

So after so many minutes between the two, Kiba thinking that he's probably done the wrong thing, Naruto finally replied, tears coming to his eyes as he started to nod his head. "Yes. A million times yes" his voice was soft as Kiba smiled up at him, pulling a velvet box out of his back pocket and opening it up, a silver band ring sat in the box with a sapphire coloured gem sitting in the middle, the gem colour that was something akin to Naruto's eye colour.

Kiba smiled as he slipped the ring on to the respected finger, before pulling Naruto into a passionate kiss, loving the feel of his lover's lips against his own. As the two pulled away Naruto lifted his hand up and marvelled at the ring as the sun finally decided to disappear behind the horizon, and now the moon was shining down on the two love birds.

"I really do love you Naruto" Kiba said turning to look at his blond, kissing him on the lips as Naruto turned to look at him. Once they pulled away, Naruto had a pleasant smile on his lips as he stared at Kiba.

"And I really do love you Kiba" they embraced then, basking in each other's warmth that the both of them have been missing for the past week or so.

oOoOoOo

"So… What really got you to start having sex with Akamaru?" Naruto questioned as they entered his apartment, lying on the bed and naked from a few hours of some much needed sex for the both of them.

"Uh… Hehe. Funny story really" Kiba chuckled as he looked out the window, scratching his triangle cheek as he avoided Naruto questioning gaze. "Well… you know how I told you how I didn't sleep with anyone while you were gone" Kiba got a 'hmm' in answer before he continued. "Well that isn't completely true"

Naruto shot up as he glared at Kiba. "SO you lied to me. how many secrets do you have Kiba that I don't know about huh? I bet Sakura and Ino were one of the people you slept with while I was gone huh. Or maybe Shikamaru huh. Or. Or. Or. Lee" Naruto wasn't really good at this accusing thing as he used to be.

"Lee? Seriously" Kiba looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow giving him a look that just shouted 'are-you-serious'.

"Well I don't know. I was running out of names" Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and slammed down on the bed, a pout on his lips as he stared dead ahead. The sound of Kiba chuckling cause Naruto to move his glare to the laughing brunette, making the brunette stifle his chuckling, but failing miserably, and made it look like he was coughing instead.

"Anyway, can I continue" Kiba asked, getting a curt nod from Naruto before he continue on. "NO I didn't sleep with anyone. It was the first year that you left that Akamaru and I did anything really. I was in the middle of my heat stage and I couldn't figure out a way to subsided it without you there. So I tried most things. Fingering myself, jerking off, making a clone of myself, anything really, then Akamaru was starting to get it rough as well. So he suggested that we help each other. I was curious as to what he meant, and I was going to ask, but then the smell of his heat and hormones invaded my mind and I turned into a bitch in heat, and I allowed Akamaru to have his wicked way with me" Kiba explained, taking a breath to catch his breath as he looked at Naruto, not seeing any disgust, but curiosity?

After not hearing anything come from Naruto Kiba continued. "And we'd do it throughout our heat, doing it in the bedroom, on the floor on the bed, in the forest, in the living room even, and a twice in the bathroom "At that Naruto looked at Kiba in surprise. "It was his bath time and I had to bribe him into getting into the tub and the only way that will happen is if after I washed him, I'd allow him to fuck me, and my heat was starting to build then, so I agreed, in the end it was a win-win situation" Kiba chuckled.

"but then you came back and we kind of stopped, doing it here and there when you weren't around or out on missions or we were. And really I wanted to tell you Naruto I really did" Kiba sat up then staring down at his blonde. "But I just didn't know how you would of taken it or how to voice it" Kiba said leaning down till he was only an inch away from the blondes lips. "I'm sorry" he pressed his lips against Naruto's then, loving the way they both accustomed to each other's roles.

Once they pulled away from each other, Naruto had a smile on his lips as he stared at Kiba. "Kiba, I told you I understand, but now I fully do understand. And I told you if it makes you happy then I won't stop you. So when you feel the need, just give Akamaru a whistle and I'll give you guys privacy" Naruto said smiling at his brunette lover.

"But that's just it Naruto. I won't be doing it ever again" Kiba stated.

"What?"

"I told myself that that was the last time, and I wasn't going to do it anymore because I was going to propose to you then. But then you walked in on us, and then ran off, so I couldn't tell you" Kiba said looking down, while Naruto looked to the side, mad at himself for jumping to conclusion before listening to the real story.

"I stayed behind actually when you ran out" Naruto said quietly as he stared off to the side, staring at his window. "Just thought I might be truthful since you're doing it too"

"Well what counts is that it's in the past and now we have a new future before us, together" Kiba said holding Naruto's hand and kissing it.

"You such a romantic" Naruto said as he straddled Kiba's thighs. "Ready for round five" Naruto smirked as he grounded his hip against Kiba's already feeling Kiba's cock swell.

"Baby, I was born ready" Kiba chuckled before attacking Naruto's lips, his dick slipping in.

'_Thank you Akamaru, I owe you'_ Kiba thought as he made love for the fifth time with his lover, his blond, his Naruto, his fiancé and his future husband.

oOoOoOo

**An: Well there we have it, my first Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto story. I've been thinking about this for a while actually, and now here it is. I'm sorry it's going to take forever to read so I thought I might put it as I two-three shot. And here we have it, the end project. **

**Well tell me what you thought of it. If you want, to tell the truth it was merely out of fun really, but still I'd like to know what you thought of it.**

**OddLove3**


End file.
